Danny Smith
Daniel "Danny" Smith is an executive producer, writer and voice actor on Family Guy. He has been with the show since its inception and throughout the years has contributed many episodes, such as "Holy Crap", "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz", "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" and the Christmas themed episodes entitled "Road to the North Pole" and "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas". He is the only Family Guy writer who hails from Rhode Island, hailing from the town of Smithfield, although Seth MacFarlane attended the Rhode Island School of Design and was instrumental in the creation of the Griffins’ fictional home town of Quahog. Smith is a 1981 graduate of Rhode Island College, where he wrote and illustrated a regular feature for the school's newspaper, The Anchor. The comic, Joe Flynn and His Dog Spot, featured a man and his best friend, a talking dog. Smith was the undergraduate commencement speaker at RIC in 2012, receiving an honorary doctorate from his alma mater. He also authored the Family Guy book Peter Griffin's Guide to The Holidays. Smith also has writing credits on several television sitcoms such as 3rd Rock From the Sun, Yes, Dear, Nurses, and Head of the Class. Smith is a former performer in the Groundlings comedy group in Los Angeles. On the commentary for "Peter's Got Woods", it is revealed Smith is credited with naming James Woods Regional High School. It has been noted on various commentaries that Smith often voices and pitches gags involving animals. Examples include Ernie the Giant Chicken, Evil Monkey, Moby Dick, the Moose on the Interstate, the Stubborn Mule, and the Sado-Masochistic Cow. He also voices Buzz Killington and Al Harrington. Smith's older brother, Steve, is the frontman for Rhode Island-based band Steve Smith and The Nakeds, which was featured on the Family Guy Volume 6 DVD.http://www.frankocomedy.com/Articles/Personality/PPDannySmith.html Smith, along with artist Joe Vaux, appear on the Volume 7 DVD extra entitled, Family Guy Cribz, as hosts and tour guides through the Family Guy offices. In "Peter's Progress", he stars in Cross-Armed Opposites with John Viener. Season 13 is the first season of Family Guy where Smith isn't credited as a writer on any episode. Episodes Written *Season 1: **Chitty Chitty Death Bang *Season 2: **Holy Crap *Season 3: **A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas *Season 4: **Peter's Got Woods **The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz *Season 5: **Peter's Two Dads *Season 6: **Play It Again, Brian *Season 7: **Not All Dogs Go To Heaven *Season 8: **"Family Guy Presents: Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show" (with various writers) **"Partial Terms of Endearment" *Season 9: **"Road to the North Pole" (with Chris Sheridan) *Season 10: **"Livin' on a Prayer" *Season 11: **"Lois Comes Out of Her Shell" *Season 12: **"Meg Stinks!" *Season 14: **"Papa Has A Rollin' Son" **"Road to India" *Season 15: **"Peter's Lost Youth" *Season 16: **"Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas" Links *IMDB:Danny Smith *Interview Danny Smith Category:People Category:Voices Category:Writers Category:Production Staff Category:Live action appearances